


Mamma Mia

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh's daughter Emma Melody is about to be wed and wants her dad to give her away, but who is her dad. A DuCaine, Hipphugger, CaKe story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MAMMA MIA.

Chapter 1.

Calleigh was looking out the window at her daughter Emma Melody and her boyfriend Christopher out in the garden. Emma was sitting on one of the branches in the apple three and Christopher was sitting on the ground beneath her.

Emma giggled and jumped down on the ground to give him a kiss.

Calleigh smiled to her self thinking that that used to be her, only that was a long time ago as her daughter now was eighteen.

"Emma," she yelled out the window.

"Yeah," she yelled back smiling as she sat down next to Christopher.

"I'm going into the city to fix some things, you need anything?" Calleigh yelled.

"Nah I'm good if ya don't wanna buy me a new book that is?" Emma yelled back hopefully.

"I'll think about it, see ya later then," Calleigh yelled as the cold summer breeze played with her blonde hair.

"Yeah see ya," Emma yelled back as she turned to Christopher to give him another kiss.

Calleigh just shook her head smiling and left.

"So what do you say Emma Melody wanna marry me?" Christopher asked while he let his fingers run through her hair as her head was resting on his lap and he looked up at him.

"Chris you know you really shouldn't joke about that you know, cause one day I would say yes and then what would you do?" she said with a giggle.

"Really Emma I'm not joking here," he said and pulled a little box up from his pocket.

The young girl snapped the box out of his hand, opened it and gasped: "Chris it's beautiful."

"So what do you say?" he said and looked at her, her eyes sparkled like the diamond on the ring.

"Can I keep the ring and not marry ya," she said with a giggle.

"You could, but I rather you said yes," he said and bent down and kissed her.

"Of course I marry you, you silly man, oh I gotto show mum at once, come on," she said as she got up and took his hand to drag him up, but that only resulted in he dragging her back down to kiss her again.

"Chris, stop it," she giggled as he pushed her down in the grass and kissed her playfully.

"You think your mother will agree on this," he said and looked into her eyes.

"Of course she will," said Emma with a happy giggled, she couldn't believe she was finally gonna marry him.

"You sure bout that," he said not so sure.

"Of course I am, now come on," she said and once again got up.

"I'm coming," he said and got up to and put his arm around her waist as they walked up to the house.

"MUMMY," Emma Melody yelled once she came inside the big house.

"Yes honey I'm in the living room," Calleigh yelled back.

"You gotto see this," said Emma once she came inside the living room.

"What?" Calleigh asked and looked up from the book she was reading.

Emma held out her hand to show of the ring and said: "Chris and I are getting married, wonderful huh."

"You are," said Calleigh and smiled at them, she would have been shocked if it had not been for the fact that she had expecting this to come one day, they had after all been a couple for three years and they were crazy about each other.

"Yeah so do you approve?" Emma asked and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, congratulations honey," she answered and gave both Emma and Christopher a big hug.

"I gotto tell Jen and Megan at once, see you a bit later," said Emma excited.

"Have fun then," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Yeah course oh can I have any wedding I want," said Emma.

"Of course my angel," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun, oh hey aunt Nat," said Emma as Natalia came into the room.

"Hey Em, what are you so happy about?" Natalia asked and smiled at her.

"We're getting married I can hardly wait," Emma answered a bit over excited.

"You are, congratulations, that's wonderful news," said Natalia and hugged her.

"Yeah, but I have to run," said Emma, grabbed Christopher and dragged him to her car while Natalia turned to Calleigh and said: "So your little girl is getting married huh."

"She is," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"So are you going to call her father?" said Natalia.

"What good is that gonna do?" said Calleigh.

"She might want him there to give her away," said Natalia.

"Well I can do that my self, I don't see why I have to drag a man I haven't talked to in nineteen years into this," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Just think about it," said Natalia.

"Umf," said Calleigh as she put her book away and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"So you're finally getting married, that's so cool," said Jen, they were sitting in her bedroom.

"Yeah I know and isn't this ring just the most beautiful ring that ever was," said Emma and showed it up again.

"It is, so when are you getting married and where?" asked Megan curiously.

"We are still deciding on that, but there is one thing I really want though," she said.

"And that is?" said Jen.

"To have my dad give me away" she said with a smile.

"Your dad, but isn't he, I though he was dead," said Jen.

"Nah he ain't, I just dunno who he is," said Emma with a sigh.

"And he probably dunno that you exist," Megan concluded.

"I still want him there though, it's after all my wedding, he should be there," she said.

"How are you even gonna find out who he is?" Jen asked curiously.

"Gotto be something in my mum's room that can give me a clue bout who he is," she said.

"You're gonna go through your mothers stuff just like that, she'll get real pissed if she finds out you did that," said Jen.

"Not to mention that if she finds out you invited him she'll flip totally, I mean there has to be a reason why they aren't together bet she never even told him about you or even spoken to him," said Megan.

"Oh come on it will be fun I mean what father wouldn't come to his daughters wedding and I always wondered what he was like, so you wanna raid my mum's things with me tomorrow, that should be real fun to do, she's going to be out all day," said Emma excited.

"No way I'm gonna be caught digging to your mothers stuff if she comes home early," said Megan.

"You're on your own but do tell us what you find," said Jen.

"Of course, this is gonna be fun I'm sure, but I gotto go cause I have to get up real early tomorrow," said Emma and left.

After her mother had left the next day Emma went into the bedroom and started to look around, everything was in order and she knew she had to be careful so her mother wouldn't find out she was in there in the first place.

She went through her night stand first, books, magazines, bills, but nothing more interesting.

Then the turn came to her book shelf, but there was nothing there either.

"Where have you hide my dad?" she thought frustrated that she couldn't find anything useful when she looked over at the closet.

She opened it and found all her mothers clothes and there on the top shelf a lot of boxes.

She reached up and picked the down one by one, it was seven all together. While she opened them she called Jen and said: "You never guess what I found."

"A man in the closet," said Jen with a giggle.

"No, but boxes," said Emma and started to search through them.

"Anything fun like pictures and stuff," said Jen.

"No pictures, hmm old books how boring, unless there is something inside, let me put ya on speaker, can ya still hear me?" she said.

"Yeah course, so anything in the books," said Jen in the other end.

"Nah, let me check the second box," she said and took of the lid.

"Bet there is tons of naked pictures of different dudes," said Jen.

"Yeah like my mum ever was wild, she's such a prude," said Emma and giggled.

"Hey she got you, she has to have done something in the past now don't she," Jen pointed out.

"Not, what the heck," said Emma surprised.

"What is it what is, come on sing to me Melody," said Jen.

"Shush, let me see," said Emma.

"Tell me, what do you go, is it naked pictures, party pictures, love letters what?" Jen asked curiously.

"No even older books, and old movies and music, this is boring," said Emma disappointed.

"There has to be something there," said Jen.

"Oh hang on, I found something, its lots of concert tickets inside these books and pictures of mum," said Emma.

"Concert tickets, what kind, any cool?" Jen asked curiously.

"Dunno, never heard of this band, Jake and the black snakes," said Emma confused.

"I can search on it online if ya like," said Jen.

"Please do, and says to my sugar honey on all these tickets," said Emma.

"Bet she dated one in the band so how does your mum look on those pictures?" Jen asked.

"Young like my age or a bit younger, must be before she had me, regular pictures at the beach and stuff, bet the dude took them," Emma answered and opened the next box.

"Yeah so anything else in the other boxes," said Jen.

"Next one is uhm animals of wood and stuff like that, next box is it's a badge and some guns and last one diaries and shit mum's cars back I have to hang up," said Emma, took some of the diaries out of the box before she put the boxes back and went into her room just in time to hear her mother open the door downstairs and get inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calleigh quickly went upstairs and knocked on Emma's door and entered before she asked: "So what have you been upto today?"

"Nothing much really, cleaning up some stuff, mum I was wondering bout something," she said.

"Yes," Calleigh said, walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's my daddy like, I mean who is he and such?" she asked.

"I dunno anymore since we never kept in touch," Calleigh replied.

"Did he break your heart?" she asked.

"No, think it was the other way around, he loved me dearly," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"So then why did you break up with him?" asked Emma confused.

"My beautiful melody sometimes music and lyrics just don't go well together," said Calleigh and stroke her red blonde hair.

"But why not?" she asked.

"It's complicated, so just leave it be. I rather not think about it," Calleigh answered.

"Oh come on mum, I'm old enough to know where I came from and I know I had to have a father at some point, well rather that you had and intimate relationship with someone or I wouldn't be here in the first place," she said.

"Well whom I did it with or not is my business and I don't have any need to share that or anything related to it with you, it's the past and I prefer to leave it that way," Calleigh answered with a sigh.

"You miss him," said Emma.

"Nah, better without him," said Calleigh.

"Never lonely," said Emma and looked at her.

"No my melody I got you and my friends," said Calleigh and kissed the top of her head.

Emma yawned a bit and said: "I'm tired, mind if I get some time alone."

"No, I have some things to fix, and if Chris and the others come over please keep it down I have to get up real early tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"Do you ever get time of?" said Emma.

"Too much to do I'm really sorry any news on when or where you want the wedding?" Calleigh asked.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know," said Emma.

"Ok well I better leave you," said Calleigh, got up and left the room.

Emma Melody opened one of the diaries randomly and started to read:

I love Horatio Caine, I know he's lost older, but I don't care, I really love him, he's just wonderful, and he's a cop, that is just so cool, he even gave me his badge, said he could get a new one, I mean I love his voice it's so I dunno, calming to listen to, I could listen to it forever even if I don't always listen to what he says to me, but that voice it's just I love it.

And when he whisper in my ear after we have done it, it make shivers run through my spine of joy, and when he holds me close, I just could have him do that forever.

Emma smiled and brozed a few pages further and read:

Oh my, just had the most amazing thrill, I was riding on the back of Jake's motor cycle really, really fast, and it was just amazing, he went so fast, really did, didn't know anything could go that fast, I had to hold on to him so hard to not fall off. And after we had the most amazing sex, he's such a wild animal, really is. And this weekend I'll go to one more of his concerts to hear him play. That will be so much fun.

Emma let out a giggle before she brozed another few pages and read:

You will never believe what Eric gave me today, he made this whole series of wood animals, they are really cool, and so cute, he says he wanna build me a zoo since he can't afford to buy me one, isn't that just so sweet. He says he's gonna make me a big stallion to since he knows how much I love horses, I can hardly wait to get it, I will treasure it forever, just like I treasure him, my own sweet Eric.

She was just about to read another piece when she heard a knock on her window, quickly closed the diary and hid it before she went over to open the window to let Christopher in and said: "You can come through the door like everyone else you know to save you the trouble of climbing."

"I know, but that wouldn't be so much of a challenge and not so much fun," he answered and smiled at her.

"Very funny," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"So have you given any thoughts to where ya wanna get married?" he asked.

"I dunno at a beach somewhere," she said and dragged him over to the bed.

"You don't wanna do it in the church?" he said surprised.

"Nah I'm not very religious, or did you wanna do it in the church?" she asked.

"Not really, beach sounds much better, so which?" he asked.

"Give me a map and I'll choose one," she said.

"Oh really, you're just gonna pick one randomly," he said.

"It sounded like a good idea in my head," she said with a giggle.

"Then a map it is," he said gave her a kiss then an atlas.

"Ok let's see I wanna do it here in the States, that leaves the coast then, oh can't we do it in Miami I always wanted to go there," she said excited.

"Everything you want princess, so who is giving you away?" he asked.

"My dad," she said.

"Do you even know him," said Christopher surprised.

"Nah, but I'm still going to invite him, if you don't mind that is," she said.

"Of course not, I think it's a good idea, but won't your mum mind?" he asked.

"My wedding and I think we should go there up front and make a vacation of it do I can getto know him," she said.

"Great plan, so you are not going to tell your mum?" he asked.

"Nah, wanna surprise her, just have to find his address that's all," she said.

"You little trouble maker, so what should we do," he said.

"I dunno, I kinda have to find out whom dad is, I was on it when you came in, but didn't get far," she said.

"Let me help then," he said.

"Nah can't cause it's her private stuff don't think she would like if we went through it, but can't ya massage me while I read further and then I pay you back later," she said and dragged up the diary she had been reading before he came in.

"Yeah course, so you took her diaries. That's real nice of you. What was she like, was she a prude back then to?" he asked.

"Nah she was fun actually after what I read so far," she said.

"Your mum fun I can't picture that," he said.

"Neither can I now start working I need to read," she demanded.

He gave her a soft kiss and started to rub her back while she continued to read.

"Oh Chris listen to this, I was so drunk last night, I could hardly walk at all, me, Jake and the band has a major party after they were done playing, and I even ended up drinking way to much as usual, and we had sex right there in the middle of the disco under the switching light's, it was amazing, it was just amazing, think I never had and orgasm like that before," said Emma with a giggle.

"Wow, ok listen to this, so me and Eric decided to go out and celebrate last night right and he gave me this beautiful locket with a picture of us and we walked down at the beach all night and sat up talking to early morning and watched the sun rise and everything and made love in the sand, it was so amazing, but if dad ever finds out what I' doing I'm so dead," said Christopher and smiled.

"Ok after what I get she has to have been with all these three guys more or less on the same time, oh listen to this, this is so cute, today was Horatio's and mine's anniversary so he took me to the restaurant where we had our first date and proposed, oh I can't wait to get married to him, I'll even dump Eric and Jake for him, I just love him so much, don't care what daddy says want to spend the rest of my life with him," said Emma

"Awwww she really must have liked that guy, but then what happened because she never married him did she? And what is the date on that?" Chris asked.

"Its bout ten months before I was born, let me read a bit further and I'll find out why she broke it of with him," said Emma.

"Yeah I really wanto find out what happened," he said.

Emma read on and said: "Oh no, poor mum, you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah of course," he said.

"Well apparently since she slept with all since ended up pregnant, and she didn't know who the father it so she broke it up with them all and grandpa and her got in a fight of some kind because of it and I guess they never had contact either as she never talk of him and she must have never spoken to the guys since this is the end of the final diary, she seemed scared and really broken up about it," said Emma.

"She must have been she was eighteen when she got you, so she must have been even younger when she got pregnant right," he said and looked at her.

"Yeah, poor mum, so that means I have three possible dad's wait to Jen and Megan hear this, that means we have to invite all three to find out," she said.

"How are you gonna break the news?" he asked.

"Letters with mum's signature," she said.

"You little devil," he said and kissed her.

"I'll start on it tomorrow cause now I'm real tired I mean we been reading and shit's its 4 am, I really need sleep," she said with a yawn.

"I know, let's sleep," he said and gave her a soft kiss before they crawled under the cover.

It was around 5Am the next morning when Calleigh's alarm went of, she let out a grunt and dragged her self out of the bed.

She wondered when she had fallen a sleep the night before and figured around three or later since she had been kept awake by Chris and Emma most of the night, she wondered what they had been talking and giggling about, but figured it probably was nothing other than sweet nothings.

As she dragged her self to the bathroom she heard Emma say: "Mum."

"Yes," said Calleigh tiredly.

"Where are you going this early?" she asked.

"Work where else, I told you last night I had to get up early," Calleigh answered.

"Yeah I got that, but where?" Emma askedcuriously.

"Photo shot in New Orleans," she said.

"So you'll be gone long then," said Emma with a sigh.

"Three days or so why?" asked Calleigh.

"Needed some help on my homework and I kinda want you around," she said.

"Why don't you come with," said Calleigh.

"Can't school, when on Friday are you back?" she asked.

"Around 6Am," said Calleigh.

"Can we do something then or are you working on Saturday?" asked Emma hopefully.

"Not before Monday," said Calleigh as she opened the door to the bathroom.

"You got the weekend of, yeah" said Emma happily.

"Not exactly got some stuff I have to do, so any news," said Calleigh.

"Mhm wedding's gonna be on the beach in Miami and Chris and I though we all could make it a vacation and stay there longer, please say you can take time of," said Emma.

"I will, but now I'm in a hurry so see you when I get back and call if you need anything," said Calleigh and went into the bathroom.

Emma sat down thinking about her three different dad's and figured she had to write three different letters, so she started with the first one and wrote.

Dearest Horatio.

Hope you are fine.

I know you haven't heard from me in ages, and I'm really sorry about that, but to make a long story short our daughter Emma Melody is getting married at Miami in July and I really like it if you would walk her down the aisle since we would really like you there. Sorry about how I broke it of and I really missed you, I dunno why, but I never could get you out of my mind and uhm.

Anyways we're gonna be there for the whole month so uhm well really love it if you would come.

With Love Calleigh.

"Chris is this any good?" asked Emma and pushed him in the side to wake him up.

"A loud of crap, but very sweet and it would probably be like that if she had actually written it her self, she'll kill ya for this you know," said Christopher.

"I know," she said with a smile.

"So what are you gonna write to the other two?" he asked.

"Give me a moment and I'll let you look," she answered with a huge grin.

Dear Jake.

How are things?

I was listening to your music the other day and thinking about old times. The reason why I'm writing you these days is that uhm I miss you a lot, to ride on the back of your bike and feel the wind in my hair while I held on to you, good times.

But to get to the main point, our daughter Emma Melody is getting married on the beach of Miami this July, I know it's a lot to ask, but I would really love it if you would be there to walk her down the aisle, we're gonna be there the whole month so I really hope you could come.

With Love Calleigh.

Dear Eric.

How are things with you?

I was looking through some old memories the other day, and well I miss you, how e used to walk along the beach and talk all night, look at the stars and the sun raise, do you remember?

But the reason why I'm writing is uhm this is kinda uhm anyways our daughter Emma Melody is getting married at the beach of Miami in July and I wanted for you to walk her down the aisle and spend the whole month there with us and the rest so I would be thrilled if you could take time of to be with us.

Love Calleigh.

"Very nice loud of crap, and how are you gonna know it's them and do you even have their address?" asked Christopher and looked at her.

"Should be in her address book or something, so you think they will show up," she said.

"Yes and that will be a huge mess my love," he said.

"And so much fun, I gotto call Jen and Megan at once, and you have to make breakfast for us in like an hour," she said excited.

"Umf," he said.

"Now get outta bed this is private conversations," she said with a giggle.

"Umf," he said again and left the room so she could make the calls.

"So you really got three possible dad's any idea how old they are or what they look like?" asked Jen.

"I think Jake is bout mum's age, and diary says he's got brown eyes, but other than that not much. Eric, he's a bit younger, and Horatio's a lot older, and apparently very handsome, I mean if she was gonna marry the dude he must have been pretty special," said Emma as they were sitting around the breakfast at the Duquesne residence.

"Really wonder who you look like, but my bet is that he got red hair since you got a little red in yours and you have to have those stunning blue eyes from somewhere," said Christopher from behind as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I really wonder what your mum will say when she sees them again," said Megan.

"No idea but I bet it would be wise to flee the country," said Emma with a giggle.

"So any idea's what they do today?" asked Jen.

"Think Horatio is a cop of some kind, Eric is a carpenter, and Jake I dunno, his band don't exist longer as I found out," she answered.

"Nah, but they were really good even gave out some CD's back in the days, but these guys seem so different wonder why your mum would date them," said Megan.

"Well for Horatio he seemed to really love her and mum loves guys in uniform, for Jake he was wild and fun and Eric he was just sweet," said Emma with a giggle.

"You think anything will happen when they get here?" asked Jen.

"No idea, I mean eighteen years is a long time, she don't even talk about it, as a matter of fact she told me to leave it be," Emma answered.

"She must miss them like crazy," said Jen.

"Can't be easy to raised me on her own, but really we're fine without a guy, but really wonder what they are like," said Emma.

"You'll find out soon enough if they show up," said Megan.

"I'm sure they will, this will be fun, so you wanna relax by the pool," said Emma.

"Yeah, Chris would ya make drinks," said Jen.

"Yeah course everything for my ladies," he said and headed for the bar as the girls headed for the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When Horatio took in his mail a few days later and got surprised when he saw an envelope that he knew would contain a letter from a woman because of the writing on the front which didn't make any sense at all since he wasn't seeing anyone at this point.

He went inside, put the bills aside and opened it, his jaw dropped when he saw the content and he started to think back. Calleigh, the first woman he had feel head over heals in love with, he had of course been in love before her too, only not so much.

He thought back on her soft, blond hair, her red soft lips, her green, sparkling eyes and how she tasted like strawberries and honey when he kissed her. How he loved to kiss her, make love to her, cuddle with her and simply just hold her.

Horatio though about how they had meet, he was walking along the beach one day when he spotted her doing a photo shoot by the water, she was tired and frustrated and she was yelling at the photographs that they couldn't get a thing right and that she was feed up and needed a break. He found it a bit amusing so he laughed a little, which resulted in her getting mad at him for laughing.

He had quickly apologized and offered to take her out to eat and one date become many and soon he was proposing and got yes only to have her break it of and disappear for no reason shortly after.

And now she was claming he had a daughter and she was getting married, he tried to figure out how old she was and settled on eighteen which would make Calleigh thirty six, could that be right was it really that long ago since he had seen and heard from her, it didn't seem that long ago, but it had to be that long ago.

And a daughter, that couldn't have been an easy task since she had to be eighteen her self when she had gotten her, and was she still a model and where did she live and why hadn't she contacted him before. If her daughter Emma hadn't been getting married then would he ever had known at all.

Horatio wondered what Emma Melody looked like and decided the only way to find out was to get to Miami and tend the wedding in July.

He also wondered whether Calleigh still had feelings for him since she sent the invite and figured he would find out soon enough.

Jake had just gotten back from his lunch date when one of his coworkers said: "Jake you got a love letter."

"Huh, but I'm not seeing anyone," said Jake confused.

"Well a woman wrote this letter for sure," said the coworker and handed it over.

Jake looked confused at it since there was only one girl he knew that had handwriting that looked like that, and that was Calleigh Duquesne, but they had broke it of ages ago, he never expected to hear from her again.

Jake took the letter and walked into his office before he opened it and started to read, as he was reading his jaw dropped to his knees, she had gotten a little girl, and she was getting married. How was that even possible and why hadn't she told him before.

He was a father, Jake had never though about getting children, not for long anyways, but still this was really cool.

He though about Calleigh, her blonde hair and her green eyes, he had really loved her, and to have her around when he and the band played and to take her on a ride on the back of his bike, she was a wild one and they used to have so much fun.

Stay up all night, mostly they just talked about everything.

But then she for some reason out of the blue had broken up with him and disappeared, he had never been able to figure out why, but now the pieces of the puzzle where falling to place.

He wondered where she lived now and if she still was a model, even what she looked like. He figured she had to have changed at least a little.

And the girl what did she look like, her, him or both, he figured her, and she was getting married, Jake wondered if the guy was any good.

"So I guess I'm going to Miami in July then" he thought with a smile.

"Eric would ya lift this thing?" he heard Ryan say, they were moving a dining room table they had made to the customer.

"Yeah, yeah, stop bugging me," he answered with a sigh as they lifted it into the house.

"What is with you, these last few days you have been impossible," said Ryan.

"It's Julia, she's bugging me about moving in together since we're serious and all, I even think she wants children, but I dunno, I think it's to soon at least for children," said Eric as he started the car.

"Dude you gotto tell her to slow down," said Ryan.

"No use that woman won't listen," said Eric.

"Seriously you have to talk to her," said Ryan.

"Nah, I'll be ok as long as we don't have children in a while yet," he said.

"This is my stop, see you tomorrow dude," said Ryan and jumped out.

"Yeah," said Eric thoughtfully and drove of.

"Eric I though you were only seeing me," Julia said as once he was inside the door.

"I am why?" he asked.

"You got a letter and I think it's from a girl," she answered a bit annoyed and handed it over.

"Calleigh," he said since he recognized the writing.

"So you are seeing another woman?" said Julia.

"No, she was my ex way back wonder what she wants," he said and opened the letter and started to read.

The news struck him as lightning on the clear blue sky, he had a daughter and she was getting married, and she hadn't told him before now, he was confused.

And she had been thinking of him to, he had really missed her at first as she was the love of his life, but after a while he had gotten over her, but a kid, that was, he didn't really know what it was.

He wondered what she was like, and figured he might as well go to Miami to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Mummy would ya hurry up or we'll never get there in time for the photo shoot, what are you doing?" Emma Melody yelled.

"Trying to look ok, I look like crap, I should never gone out last night," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Mum, you look fine, now would you come on," said Emma excited.

"No I don't, I really look like crap and I feel like crap too," said Calleigh a tad frustrated.

"Would you stop it even on your worst day you look perfect, you got nothing to worry about," Emma answered and smiled at her.

"Remind me again why I never took another job when I got the education to do so?" Calleigh asked as they walked out to the car.

"Because you like to travel and you love it" Emma answered with a giggle.

"I suppose, so this is your first photo shoot, nervous?" Calleigh asked as she started the car.

"A little, but I'll be fine," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Thank God it will be coffee there," said Calleigh.

Emma giggled and said: "So which magazine is this for?"

"Vogue, mother daughter theme," said Calleigh.

"But I though you said you had a wedding thing today," said Emma surprised.

"Yes have that one after. That will be so much fun," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"How come you never got married, I mean you did get me, so you had to have been with someone you loved at some point," said Emma.

"I was, but it was I dunno to soon and uhm complicated," said Calleigh thoughtfully as an image of a man appeared in her head.

"Mum red light," said Emma shocked.

"Oh sorry," said Calleigh and stopped just in time.

"Who were you thinking about?" asked Emma.

"No one," said Calleigh with a sigh as she wondered if he ever got married and what happened to him after they broke up.

"Oh come on, tell me," said Emma curiously.

"It's no one," she said and though about how she probably broke his heart when she broke it of.

"You loved him, didn't you?" said Emma.

"I already told ya I did, now stop bugging me about it," Calleigh snapped.

"Jeez relax," said Emma.

"Umf, we're here," said Calleigh as they parked and got out of the car.

A few days later Horatio was in a store when he happened to see Calleigh on the front of a bridal magazine, he smiled and took it with him in addition to the magazine he was going to buy in the first place and went to pay for it.

Once outside the store he opened it and looked at her, she hadn't changed a bit in the last eight-teen years if it was possible she was more beautiful than ever.

She was smiling in the pictures and her eyes sparkled, he wondered if she had found another man, but figured that she probably haden't or else she wouldn't have asked him to come to the wedding.

He looked of the pictures of her in the different dresses and thought "So that was what you could look like if we ever got married".

He let out a frustrated sigh as his partner Rick came into the car and said: "Since when did you start to look at bridal magazines."

"The girl on the cover I used to date her way back," said Horatio.

"No way you dated her, she's way outta you league," said Rick.

"I did, in fact she wrote me a letter and said that I had a daughter with her," he said.

"How old is she?" asked Rick curiously.

"She's thirty six and her daughter is eighteen," said Horatio.

"You have and eighteen year old daughter you never knew about with her, you must be joking," said Rick.

"No, I'm not," he answered with a sigh.

"Well we better leave since we have been called out," said Rick and started the car.

Eric had just come home from work, thankfully that Julia was not home he sat down on the coach when something caught his eye next to him, it was a bridal magazine, there wasn't really surprising since he and Julia were getting married, but the cover was, it was Calleigh in one of the most beautiful wedding dresses he had ever seen.

He looked at her, she had hardly changed at all and there was no sign of her having a baby, but then again she was eighteen she had time to get rid of any weight she may have gained.

He looked through the magazine to find more pictures of her when he heard the door open and Julia said: "Eric hon you home?"

"Yeah in here," he said.

Julia looked at him looking through the bridal magazine and said: "You know its bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding."

"Well you're not wearing one are you," he said and smiled at her.

"Nah not yet, so see anything you like," she said and smiled back.

"No one of these are you, did you know that the ex that sent me the letter not long ago is this model," said Eric and showed her the picture of Calleigh.

"You dated Calleigh Duquesne," said Julia shocked.

"Uh huh, and she says I'm father to her daughter, that was what the letter was about and I'm going to the wedding it's in the end of July, but as I got it we're gonna stay in Miami for a moth," he said.

"You dated her when?" Julia asked still shocked.

"Bout eighteen or nineteen years ago," he answered.

"And she don't tell you bout this daughter before now," said Julia.

"Nah, but she probably had her reasons, besides she did tell me eventually didn't she," said Eric.

"I guess, so one month," said Julia.

"That's what she said," said Eric.

"How do you feel about her?" she asked so she would know what she was up against.

"To be honest I dunno, I know I love you and that what me and Calli had was over long ago, but a daughter it changes things a bit, yet I wanto marry you if you still wanto that is," he said.

"I need time to think a bit, I mean if the girl is yours, I dunno I didn't plan to raise a teenage daughter," she said with a sigh.

"I understand," he said.

"I'll be at my place for a while, but I'll call you," she said.

"Mhm," he said as he watched her leave wondering what to do about it all.

"Jake, didn't you say that name of the ex that sent you that letter was Calleigh Duquesne?" asked his friend Peter.

"Yeah why?" he said as he was looking at a car engine he was fixing.

"Cause she's the front cover at this magazine," said Peter.

"What?" said Jake, but raised a bit too quickly so he hit his head on the open hood and let out a groan of pain.

"Look," said Peter and showed him the bridal magazine with Calleigh on the cover. Jake took it and looked at her smiling. She hadn't changed at all she was still the same beautiful girl.

He found the rest of the pictures inside the magazine and his eyes stopped on her sitting on a stairs with a white cat in another dress, she was looking like an angel.

"So are you going to try to win her back?" asked Peter.

"Dunno yet, don't know what she feels," he said thoughtfully wondering how he could have let her go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCALIMER: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

It was a couple of moths later and Emma Melody was standing looking out over the water from the stairs of the huge house they had rented down by the water for the wedding.

"Hey princess," she heard Christopher yell from the house next to hers.

"Hey Chris why don't you come over?" she yelled back.

"Have to unpack first do when your dads are coming," he yelled back.

"During the day I hope and mum are coming tomorrow night after her photo shoot," Emma yelled over.

"She's gonna kill you," yelled Ben, one of Christopher's friends.

"Yeah I know, so they can stay at your house right," she yelled at Chris.

"Of course my princess," he yelled.

"Who's up for swimming?" she yelled and looked at the water.

"We are!" everyone yelled and run down to the water.

A couple of hours later Emma was dancing around the kitchen making margaritas when she heard the doorbell rang.

She went to open and saw three men outside and looked surprised at them.

"You were expecting us," said Horatio.

"Yes of course, just didn't think you were arriving so soon," she said gladly surprised and smiled at them.

"Plane got here sooner than I though," said Horatio.

"Didn't take all that long to drive down on the bike," said Jake.

"Didn't take all that long with car either," said Eric.

"So where are we staying?" asked Horatio and looked at her, she looked like Calleigh only younger.

"You are staying with the boys, cause we have a guys house and a girls house," said Emma and yelled: "CHRIS GET OVER HERE NOW."

"And your mother," Jake said.

"She's arriving tomorrow night, she had one more photo shoot to get done first then she should be here," said Emma.

"Honey, you yelled," said Christopher who suddenly appeared.

"Will you show Horatio, Jake and Eric to their rooms, I'll be right with you, just gotto get done in the kitchen," said Emma and smiled.

"Take your time," said Eric and smiled back as they followed Christopher into the house next door.

Emma went back inside thinking that they didn't look at all like she expected. She assumed that the oldest one had to be Horatio, the one her mother was supposed to have married.

And Jake had his bike, she had to ask him to try it later, she loved bikes and she also wondered what kind of car Eric drove, not to mention what her mother would say when she saw them. She giggled happily turned on the mixer again when her phone rand, she picked up and said: "Hey mum."

"Hey my little melody so has everyone arrived?" Calleigh asked in the other end.

"Only you, aunt Nat and aunt Val missing, are you bringing them along tomorrow," said Emma.

"Yes I am. Need company on the drive, so are the houses ok?" she asked.

"Yes they are perfect, Chris said he could live here forever and so could I," she said.

"I bet you could, but I think we can settle for a month to start with, and have you seen any handsome men for me around there?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah there is three here and they are all very handsome, living not to far away," said Emma with a giggle.

"Good, I have to go, see you tomorrow my little melody," said Calleigh and hang up hoping one of the three guys her daughter had mentioned would be her taste as she was tired of being single.

Emma walked over to the guy's house and found Christopher and said: "So what do we do?"

"Wait for a thunder storm," he said and kissed her.

"Very funny, how do I find out who it is, I mean I don't think looks will settle it," she said.

"Emma, have you though about something" said Christopher.

"What?" she said.

"That these guys are bound to talk to each other," he said.

"Oh no," she said.

"Oh yes and all think they are your dad's," he said.

"I know. This is a royal mess isn't it," she said with a sigh.

"I would say so, I say you have to get to know them all," he said as the three of them came down and joined them.

"Jake," said Emma.

"Ye,s" he replied and smiled at her.

"Can we take a ride on your bike?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, do you wanna do it at once?" he answered.

"If you don't mind that is," she said.

"No, come on," he said and she followed her outside while Horatio and Eric looked after her.

"Just like her mother," Horatio though.

"So you guys play poker," said Christopher with a smile.

"Sure do," said Eric.

"Cool, let's play then," said Christopher and lead the way.

"This is so much fun," though Emma as she was sitting on the back of Jake's bike holding on to him.

"So this is my little girl," Jake though as he stopped on top of a cliff and took his helmet of.

"So where do you live?" asked Emma when she had taken her helmet of.

"At the moment I live in New York what about you?" he asked back curiously.

"Me and mum live in a huge house in LA," she said and smiled at him again, her blue eyes sparkled.

"You like it there?" he asked.

"Yeah, lot's of cool people all around and we have a pool and a lot of fun parties, well me the most, cause mum travels so much," she said.

"She's still work all over I assume," said Jake.

"Yes think she's, kinda lonely but no way she will admit it," said Emma with a giggle.

"That's your mum, never ready to settle down always wanted to have fun," said Jake.

"How long were you guys together?" asked Emma.

"Dunno exactly didn't count the days and months and she was away a lot," he said.

"So what do you do now?" she asked.

"Still play a little with the band, but mostly I work as a car mechanic, have my own shop," he said.

"Cool, do you have cars to or just the bike?" she asked curiously.

"Yup I have a Nissan 350z, a BMW 740 and a Mitsubishi Spider," he said.

"Wow cool, can I try them out once?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and smiled at her.

"We better go back so I can make dinner," she said.

"House wife already," said Jake with a chuckle.

"Nah, just for now, I have people wait on me all the time," she said with a giggle.

"You have servants," said Jake.

"I got maids, cooks, and other people," she said.

"But not your mother," he said.

"Nah, but I have a butler," she said with a giggle.

"That sounds like a lonely life," he said.

"Nah, cause I got Chris and lots of friends and we have lots of fun at our house, let's go back," she said with a giggle and got on the bike.

"As you wish my lady," he said and started it.

An hour later Emma Melody, Christopher, Horatio, Jake and Eric sat around the table eating when Emma suddenly said: "Guys we have to talk."

"Oh about what?" asked Eric.

"Well thing is mummy don't know you're here, cause I sent the invitations," she said.

"You did what?" said Horatio.

"She's gonna flip," said Eric.

"You're as sly as her, impressive," said Jake.

"Well I had to do something because no way she would wanna invite ya'll and I wanted to," said Emma.

"She's gonna kill you," said Eric.

"Yeah totally," said Jake and laughed.

"So how are you planning on telling her?" said Horatio curiously.  
"I was thinking maybe you could," said Emma.

"Yeah, there's plan, we heard Emma was getting married so we decided to drop by and how are you by the way?" said Jake sarcastic.

"Hey, she likes you, can't go all that bad," said Emma.

"Emma, when I last saw your mum she told me to go my merry way," said Jake.

"Oh she told me to get lost cause she was tired of a long distance relationship," said Eric.

"She told me she was too young to get married and that it was another guy," said Horatio.

"You proposed," said Eric and Jake shocked at once.

"Of course, I wanted to marry her," said Horatio.

"What did she say?" asked Eric.

"She said yes," said Emma silently.

"But that don't make sense if she said yes why are we all here," said Eric.

"You idiot he just said she broke it of and we are here to give her away to him, besides it might be fun to see her again," said Jake.

"Yeah if nothing less it's a vacation so let's just enjoy and have some fun," said Horatio.

"Agree, a beer outside," Jake suggested.

"Of course," the others said and followed him.

"Well they at least seem to get along," said Christopher and gave her a kiss.

"They do, now it's just to wait for mum," said Emma at the same time as her phone rang and she said: "Hey mum."

"Just checking in again anything new?" asked Calleigh.  
"Nah just had dinner was about to clear the table, you," said Emma while Christopher let out a chuckle

"What's funny?" Calleigh asked confused.

"No idea," said Emma and hit him in the side.

"Ouch that hurt," said Chris.

"Now be nice, so any news on the guys you told me about earlier?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Hmmm they seem very nice, one of them had a nice bike," said Emma with a giggle.

"Sounds lovely, oh I may come earlier than planned," said Calleigh.

"Tonight," said Emma.

"No tomorrow round 3pm or earlier we got done much sooner than expected," said Calleigh.

"Cool, can't wait to you get here, but I have to go I have to do the dishes," said Emma as she heard Jake and Eric getting loud outside arguing bout something.

"Who's that?" asked Calleigh.

"Uhm neighbors, gotto go," said Emma and hung up.

"You're such a liar," said Christopher.

"Well I learned from the best," she said with a giggle.

"You sure did, so can I get you a drink," he said.

"You can, we so have to buy more tomorrow," she said as he went into the kitchen.

"Natalia, would you the hell hurry I wanna go and see my little girl," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, yeah, man you couldn't get a car with more room," said Natalia.

"Nah cause I wanted the coolest one," said Calleigh and giggled looking at her brand new silver Cadillac cts.

"You seriously use a lot of money on crap," said Valera.

"Naha, I need it," said Calleigh.

"You don't, you already have three cars," said Valera.

"But this one is cooler and brand new, look how shiny it is," said Calleigh and stroke the hood gently.

"And how are we all gonna fit in this one when we got all our stuff too," said Natalia.

"It's enough space inside and if you don't think it will do on of you can always drive the crossfire," said Calleigh.

"The crossfire," said Valera with a giggle.

"You seriously need a man," said Natalia.

"How so?" asked Calleigh.

"You buy cars instead so you can go for a ride would be much cheaper with a man," said Natalia.

"Nah I don't wanna sleep around like you do, I got a kid need to set a good example," said Calleigh.

"And that kid need a father to," said Valera.

"She's fine, but she has been asking an awful lot bout her real father lately," said Calleigh.

"Really," said Natalia.

"Yeah," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"So who is he then?" asked Valera.

"I don't know," said Calleigh.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Natalia.  
"I just don't know. It's complicated," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, you gotto know who you slept with," said Valera.

"As I said it is complicated and I rather not talk about it," said Calleigh.

"Jeez Calleigh how many did you really sleep with?" asked Valera.

"Not that many really," she said.

Natalia didn't say anything just shook her head as Calleigh looked away thinking.

"You miss them," said Natalia.

"No not at all, let's go," she lied thinking "Every time I look at her".

"Yes if we ever gonna get there," said Valera with a giggle as they started the cars.

"Emma honey, do you have everything you need of food?" Calleigh asked as she was in the store with Natalia and Valera.

"Uh huh unless you need something more," said Emma looking a Christopher coming up of the water dripping wet.

"Calleigh we gotto buy these," said Natalia pointing at some pink flip flops.

"What one earth are we gonna use those for, would you grab some bottles of tonic water instead" said Calleigh and added: "So you got stuff so we can barbeque tonight?"

"Yeah mmmm that's hot," said Emma in the other end.

"Then I'll be.., hell," said Calleigh and almost lost the phone when she saw Jake Berkley by the next isle grabbing some chips, Calleigh quickly moved out of sigh when she heard Emma ask: "Mum everything ok?"

"Just thought I saw a guy I once knew," she said looking around the isle seeing Jake, he was still as handsome as the day she left him behind, Calleigh felt a shiver of excitement run through her body when she heard a familiar voice say: "Jake do we need more beer?"

"Yeah cause you drank the last night Delko," said Jake and smiled at Eric.

"What the hell," said Calleigh half way into the phone, half way to herself.

"What?" said Emma when Calleigh added: "Oh my lord Horatio, what are they all doing here?"

"Mum what are you rambling bout?" said Emma trying to hide that she was amused.

"Shit I gotto get out of here," said Calleigh and hung up heading for the door not thinking about that she was holding the bags of chips, granola bars, and soda before the alarm went of and all eyes were on her and she became redder than a tomato.

"Calleigh what on earth?" asked Natalia shocked.

"Hey babe you always knew how to get everyone's attention," said Jake.

"You haven't changed a bit," said Eric.

"So how are you?" asked Horatio a bit amused.

"At the moment shocked, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same thing as you," said Jake.

"Jesus Christ," she said.

"Who are theses guys?" asked Natalia.

"I'll explain on the way to the house, have to go," said Calleigh and hurried out while Natalia and Valera quickly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Calleigh what was that about?" asked Natalia confused as they got in the car.

"Who was that?" Valera wanted to know.

"It was, uhm one of them is Emma Melody's father" said Calleigh.

"What do you mean one of them she can only have one father," said Natalia confused.

"That as I said earlier I wasn't with that many only those three," said Calleigh,

"You were with all three, never though of you as so easy going," said Valera surprised.

"Well I was young and it was fun and I didn't know how to choose and then I ended up pregnant, and I was terrified, and dad, he got so mad, he almost beat the living day light out of me and he told me to tell him who did it only I couldn't so he threw me out and I was alone and so scared and I didn't dare to tell them since I didn't know who's Emma was," said Calleigh and looked down.

"But after she was born, you had to have known, why didn't you then contact her father?" asked Natalia.

"Cause by then the damage was already done and I couldn't bring myself to do so and as the years went by it got even harder and I just couldn't do it, I don't even know how the found out, I really don't and now I don't know what to do? I mean God I loved all three so much and she deserves a father, but it's to late, I ruined so much so long ago and even I wanted to get back with… it's to late," she answered and started to car and started to drive.

"Calleigh not to make matters worse, but I think Emma might have invited them for her wedding," said Natalia.

"Eight-teen years I have avoided this and then she digs it up for me to deal with for what more trouble?" asked Calleigh with a sigh.

"Or it could work out so you get the man you always dreamed of," said Natalia.

"Doubt it, we're here, now let me find that darling daughter of mine so I can have a talk with her," said Calleigh as she parked the car and got out while Natalia and Valera looked at each other with raised brows wondering how this would go.

Calleigh walked inside the house and yelled: "EMMA MELODY DUQUESNE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Oh, oh, that can't be good," said Christopher, he and Emma were reading in her bedroom.

"You think she found out?" asked Emma looking up from her book and over at Christopher.

"EMMA, GET IN HERE, NOW!" Calleigh yelled.

"I better go down there, I know she would flip, but.." said Emma, put her book down and went downstairs to Calleigh.

"I must just ask what the hell were you thinking, inviting all my exes here, I mean I broke it of for a reason that was I never wanted to see them again," said Calleigh angrily, her hands were on her hips.

"It's not that bad, I mean you like them and they like you," Emma answered.

"Emma, that won't matter, there is three of them and one of me, and I can't have them all, I messed it up once and now I will do it again, couldn't you just let it be," said Calleigh frustrated.

"No, cause I want my dad at the wedding," said Emma and backed away as she saw Horatio come inside, gently place his arms around Calleigh's waist, rest his hands on her shoulder and whisper: "I missed you."

"Please don't" she begged trying to fight of her feelings as she added: "I'll deal with you later."

Emma Melody quickly ran upstairs while Horatio huskily whispered: "I want you."

"Mmmmm," was all she managed to let out as she had no idea how to handle this.

Before she could really think it further Horatio had turned her and let his lips lock with hers and forced his tongue to play with hers.

Calleigh left out a soft moan into his mouth before she retracted and said: "I can't do this."

"Why not, you obviously want to, how long has it been since you were with anyone last?" he asked.

"Before Emma not that it's any of your business," she said.

Horatio walked closer and said: "Calleigh please."

"Just don't…, I can't," she said and run upstairs in tears leaving him more confused than ever behind.

"Mum," said Emma Melody concerned as she heard Calleigh cry and went into her room to check on her.

"Just go, you made enough trouble as it is," said Calleigh.

Emma sighed and left as Jake entered the room and sat down next to Calleigh and gently stroke her hair while he said: "Though times beauty princess?"

"I just didn't expect you all here and together. How did you even find out?" she asked.

"Letter from Emma Melody, cute kid, but I think she's a bit lonely with you working all that much," he said.

"I know, but I need to work to earn a living," she said with a sigh and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Couldn't bring my self to do so," she said honest.

"Bet your dad got pissed," said Jake with a little chuckle.

"He threw me out," she said.

"You were eight-teen and pregnant and he threw you out," said Jake shocked.

"Well seventeen at the time, but yes, he said that he didn't want a bastard kid in his house," she said silently remembering the fight she had had with her father.

"Now that is just mean, so what happen then, because I don't think you were that famous back then, hadn't you only just started modeling and I don't recall seeing you pregnant in any picture," he said.

"I did some jobs here and there until I started to show, then I took a job waiting tables at a restaurant while I lived with a friend I worked with, in addition to that did some other stuff too," she said.

"Nothing bad I hope," he said and looked at her.

"No, just things to make me earn money, and in the end I got where I am today," she said with a sigh.

"I really missed you, you know," he said.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to deal when I found out, I was just so lost and scared," she said.

"I can imagine it must have been hard as hell," he said and smiled at her, they were now both laying in the bed facing each other and he was still playing with her hair.

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do," she said.

"Did you go through the delivery alone?" he asked.

"I did, hurt like hell, felt like I was torn apart," she answered.

"My poor beauty princess," he said and bent over and gave her a soft kiss.

Calleigh pulled him a bit closer before she retracted and said: "Just like old times."

"Only now your dad can't suddenly come in so I have to hide," he said.

"I know," she said with a giggle.

"Good thing you had a three outside your window growing up," he said.

"Yes very good thing, you remember how we used to sit up there and look at the stars and talk silly non sense," she said with a smile.

"I do, we thought we would stay there forever," he said.

"Sure did, that would have been wonderful," she said.

"But hang on, you have to have been with us all at the same time right?" he said.

"I was, sorry about that, but we never said to be exclusive," she replied and gave him another kiss.

"God I missed the taste of you," he said as he kept on kissing her hungrily.

"Ohhhh Jake," she moaned as she continued down to her neck, he was about to get further when she stopped him, so he backed of and lay down next to her with a confused look.

"I'm not sure yet, I want to, but at the same time I don't think I can do three at once anymore, I just wouldn't be right, please leave me for a second," she said.

Jake nodded a bit disappointed and left her to her thoughts.

It was late night when Calleigh got interrupted by a knock on the door and Eric came in and said: "Though you might be hungry as you didn't come down to eat with us earlier."

"Thanks that's sweet of you," she said and smiled at him while she took the plate and started to eat.

"MUM," she heard Emma Melody yell.

"YES," Calleigh yelled back.

"ANY IDEA WHERE THE TOOLS ARE?" Emma yelled up.

"BACK OF THE CROSSFIRE," Calleigh yelled wondering what she needed them for.

"THANKS," she yelled up and Calleigh heard she went outside.

"What did she need tools for?" Eric asked surprised.

"Either fix or build something" said Calleigh as Emma usually did that kind of stuff.

"She's a fixer upper like me," said Eric a tad excited.

"Sometimes, so how have you been?" Calleigh asked.

"Well you broke my heart badly, and to not hear from you was killing me, but I'm ok now, I'm engaged to a woman named Julia at the moment, she got a bit shocked by the news but she's ok with it now," he said honest as Julia has come to terms with it and moved back in with him before her left.

"That's nice, so do you love her?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"I do very much," he said.

"And how do you feel about all of this?" Calleigh asked.

"A bit confused you could have told me I was a father before, if it's me that is," he said and looked at her.

"It just got messed up, I got messed up," she answered and looked down.

"So you felt it was better to raise her alone," he said.

"I dunno, but I managed, we both did, and she's a good kid," said Calleigh honest.

"Yeah, she seems that way, just like her mother," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you that's nice of you to say," said Calleigh and blushed.

"So you had two other guys," he said.

"I did, and it all got very much messed up," she said.

"Were you in love with us all?" he asked.

"I dunno exactly," she said.

"What about now?" he asked just to be sure.

"I don't think I am," she said.

"I see, I better get back down," he said and left her.

Sometime later Calleigh sat down at the beach watching the waves go back and forth to the shore as she tried to figure out what to do next, but couldn't.

"Mind if I sit down?" she heard Horatio say.

"No, not at all," she said not looking up her head resting on her knees.

"How randy are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me," she said shocked that he dared to be so bold.

"If it is true what you said earlier then you haven't have sex in eighteen years or so, you must be randy like hell and want someone to nail you really badly I imagine," he said.

Calleigh sat up quickly and said: "Horatio Caine, I will not have you talk like that. Last time we meet you were much more polite."

"Last time we meet I was much younger, I had no other choice to be polite to not scare you of, but now I have no interest in beating around the bush, I want you," he said and pressed his lips hardly against her.

"Stoooooooop," Calleigh let out even though he was right, she had no interest in letting him know it or getting his way no matter how badly she wanted it.

Horatio quickly backed of and just looked at her, she let out a huff and placed her head in her hands and sighed and asked: "So how would you like to go about it then."

"I wouldn't like to go about it in any way," she answered.

"You don't want a man?" he asked.

"Managed fine without so far," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah I can see that of me, Eric and Jake you must be the one that managed the best, you're filthy rich after what I hear and you did it all with a daughter, but don't it ever get lonely?" he asked.

"I have Emma," she answered.

"Call, get real, she's marrying Christopher and moving out, what will you do then," he said.

"Work," she said, got up and looked out over the ocean.

"How long will you hide behind your work before you admit that you want someone?" he asked.

"I don't hide, I need to work to afford what I have and what she have," she answered.

"No you don't, I seen your place in the magazines you got more than enough money to spare I'm sure," he said.

"I, I, I…," she started, but realized he was out of arguments.

"That's what I though, now don't be silly say you want me," he said as he looked at her.

"I DON'T WANT YOU, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID MAN," she yelled and run up to the house.

"I'd say that went well," Christopher said to Emma as they had been watching from not far away.

"Man she's really stubborn ain't she?" said Emma.

"She is, but she wants him," said Christopher.

"I know, but will she ever admit it," said Emma thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you two doing sneaking around in the bushes," they suddenly heard Calleigh said.

"Make out spot," said Emma innocently.

"You were spying on me weren't ya?" said Calleigh annoyed.

"Maybe just a little, but he's pretty handsome ain't he," said Emma.

"What does it matter, it's too late," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Emma curiously, she could not understand why her mother didn't want him.

"That is a private matter, the dream I had died long ago and so did the plan when, it doesn't really matter, he would never have me if he knew," she answered.

"What that you been with three guys, he knows that now and he don't really mind," said Emma.

"No it's not that, it's, I just can't tell you what it is, it simply hurts too bad," said Calleigh.

Emma Melody looked at her mother, Calleigh's eyes looked grave and said and she could tell something was really wrong, but nor what so she asked: "Mummy you ok?"

"I'm not, you shouldn't have invited them, this is just too much, I have to go," said Calleigh and left them.

"What do you think that was about?" Christopher asked.

"I dunno. I can't see there is anything wrong with her," said Emma thoughtfully.

"There has to be something," said Chris.

"I know, oh well we better head back and get to bed," said Emma and dragged him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCALIMER: I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

It was early the next morning when Emma Melody was woken up by high music from downstairs and got up to check it out.

When she came downstairs she saw her mother dancing with Jake, he twirled her so she got closely before he moved backwards holding her closely as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before he twirled her so she was facing him.

Emma watched as her mother let her hand slide in the direction of Jake's groin, but only for a short second before she said something that made him blush before he whispered something and she took his hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

Emma Melody quickly hid and saw Jake and her mother going into her mother's bedroom and though "No, no, no, mum, please don't".

Christopher who just then walked in the door to find Emma saw her shocked face and asked: "Emma Melody what's wrong?"

"Mum, she went into her bedroom with Jake after she was dancing closely, I really don't want her to go anywhere with him as I think she belong with Horatio," said Emma.

"Then you gotto stop it," said Christopher.

"How I can't exactly run in and say mum I don't want you to sleep with that guy," said Emma frustrated.

"Where is the fire alarm?" he asked thoughtfully.

"There," she said and pointed.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked.

"Here, but I need it back later," she said and threw it over.

Christopher got up on a chair and light under the fire alarm until it started to ring and said: "Run."

Emma Melody giggled and run out and said: "But she will get back with him later."

"Not if her friends take care of it," he answered and run after.

"What the hell is that alarm ringing for, Jake get of me," said Calleigh.

"It's probably just a false alarm," he said and kept on kissing her breast hungrily.

"Jake I'm serious, what if it is a fire," she said in a serious tone before she moaned.

"It's probably nothing I said, only fire that needs to put out is the one you got," he said.

Calleigh didn't try to stop him as she didn't smell smoke she took it he was right even if the alarm kept on ringing loudly, but her loud moans soon over powered the sound from the alarm.

"Oh God, oh God, take me," she screamed as his tongue were paying with her diamond.

"You sure," he said.

Calleigh who wasn't thinking straight at the moment doe to her extreme pleasure and even if she knew she should stop she had no idea how to do so, instead she was arching and twisting in pleasure as Jake was watching, he wasn't near her now, but just watching how she was reacting to his treatment got him even more aroused.

Jake took of his pants and underwear and was about to get inside her when the door got torn wide open and Natalia said: "Cal you gotto stop can't you hear the alarm."

Jake turned in shock and Calleigh quickly crossed her legs and said: "So it isn't a false one."

"No it's a real fire downstairs and nice," said Natalia and smiled at Jake.

"You can not be serious," said Jake.

"Yeah it's a big red fire downstairs and it's about to get further up so I suggest you get moving," said Natalia.

Jake got quickly dressed and left and Calleigh said: "Really Nat that wasn't nice."

"What should I have done, you weren't bout to stop on your own and you know he's the wrong guy," said Natalia innocently.

"So is the fire on his way up?" said Calleigh.

"He is and you better put him out," said Natalia and winked at her before she left.

Calleigh still lay naked trying to figure out if she should get dressed or not when it knocked on her door.

"Uhm come in," she said not really knowing how he would react as she was both naked and smelled like she did when she was aroused.

Horatio came in, closed the door and looked at her, so he had heard right, she had been doing something with Jake so he asked: "Did he?"

"Did he what?" Calleigh replied.

"Go all the way?" he asked.

"No, we got interrupted," she said.

"Would you have if you weren't?" he asked.

"It's possible," she said.

"Do you want me to leave so he can come back and finish what he started?" he asked.

"I rather not, I rather…," she stopped.

"Yes," he said and sat down next to her.

"I rather want you to you know, dunno why I went that far with him, but I really want you too…," she said, there was tenderness in her eyes and he could tell she meant it.

"What if I don't want you," he said.

"Please," she said as his fingers started to explore her body.

"I dunno, it seems to me like you want all three of us," he said as he caressed her breasts and belly.

"Taaaaaake meeeeee," she let out as she was on the edge of exploding.

Horatio watched her as she was arching, and let his lips find his and kiss her before he said: "You are way to easy going."

"No I'm noooooooot," she let out as he suckled on her breast while he let his hand work with the other.

"Oh yes you are, you had three guys back then and all three now," he said went a little rougher.

"But I was gonna stop with the other two only I found out and I got scared," she said.

"But you could have written sooner," he said and stopped for a second.

"It got a lot harder as the years went by and then it was also," she stopped.

"Yes," he said.

"It just got complicated ok," she said.

"What happened?" he asked and stroke her check gently.

"I can't it's too hard and if I say you may not wanna have me anymore," she said sadly.

"What did something go wrong during the delivery?" he asked.

"No after," she said since it happened after Emma Melody was born.

"What?" he asked.

"I no I can't share it," she said.

"Please, I will still have you I promise," he said.

"Even if I can't have more children," she said.

"But you just said that the delivery went fine, Calleigh what happened, who hurt you?" he asked, he was starting to get really concerned.

"I dunno who, cause it was from behind and he got away, but I got… and I was gonna remove it, but it got complications and they have to remove…, and I can't ever…," she said, her voice was shivering and her tears were falling now.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, how long after?" he asked as he held her closely and she cried on to his chest.

"About a year or so.., hurts cause I really wanted to have more children," she said honestly.

"I know you did, my poor sweetheart, do you happen to remember where this was?" he asked.

"It was in Las Vegas, I was doing a job there and I was out at night with some friends," she said.

"I could ask around," he said.

"Nah, to long ago, he's probably moved and I don't know what he look like," she said silently.

"Hmmm, so Emma is..," he said.

"Only one I'll ever have and I love her so much," said Calleigh.

"I know you do and I will still have you," he said.

"You sure," she said looking up into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I am, you still want to?" he asked.

"Please take me, need to feel you inside me," she said and lay down again.

Horatio got undressed and she smiled at him and said: "So there is that hardness I been missing for so long, now get inside me and fill me up."

"Trust me I will," he said and gently got inside her and did as she asked, when she stopped shaking and came managed to gather she said: "Hold me closely and never let me go."

"Never," he said and kissed her softly.

"I…," she said before she drifted of.

"I love you to Calleigh Duquesne with all my heart," he said and kissed her forehead and slowly drifted of to.

Horatio woke up early the next morning by Calleigh's soft cries and saw her sitting in the window crying while she looked out.

He walked over to her and asked: "What is wrong?"

"This, it's all a mess, last night, I dunno anymore, something it's just so..," she said.

"Calleigh listen I meant what I said I want you either way, I really do love you," he said.

"Walk with me," she said and headed for the door.

He nodded and followed her out on the beach, while her silent tears still were falling from her eyes.

"Why is she crying?" Megan asked Emma as they again were watching Calleigh.

"Dunno, but something is of," said Emma.

"But she must still like him though, oh look he's putting his arm around her waist," said Jen.

"That's really cute, she cried a lot last night to according to what I overheard Valera say," said Megan.

"Then she apparently let him go all the way," said Jen.

"Ewwwww, didn't need to know that," said Emma and wrinkled her nose a bit.

"So I guess she's going with him then," said Megan and looked at Emma.

"Dunno, seems that way now, but since she's crying still it's hard to tell" said Emma thoughtfully.

At that moment Calleigh and Horatio stopped and Horatio bent his head and let his lips touch Calleigh's and Megan and Jen at once said: "Awwwwwwww."

"What are you awing about?" they heard Christopher ask from behind.

"Look at that," said Megan and pointed.

"Now that's precious, looks like your mother found her dude," said Christopher and smiled at Emma.

"Shush, they are walking towards here, duck," said Emma and they did.

"You want to go away for a few days to get some privacy?" Horatio asked.

"I dunno, I mean we shouldn't just leave," said Calleigh and let her hand stroke his.

"You totally could mum, I got everything under control," said Emma and jumped out of the bushes.

"Yes go have fun, we can handle being alone," said Christopher and smiled at them.

"Yeah and you know mum while you're at it can't you make me a sibling or something, oh it would be so nice to have a little one around," said Emma.

These words she at once she understood she should never had said as Calleigh's face went grave and her eyes so full of sadness as she again started to cry as she quickly run of.

"Emma you really shouldn't have said that," said Horatio in a serious tone.

"What?" Emma asked confused as he run after Calleigh.

"I just think I figure out what's wrong with your mother," said Christopher with a silent sigh.

"What, I don't get what was wrong with what I said," said Emma still confused.

"I don't think she can have more children," said Christopher.

"Oh no, but I didn't know and now I probably wrecked it," said Emma and looked down.

In the meanwhile Calleigh reached Jake that was getting on his bike. He looked at Calleigh and said: "Princess what's wrong?"

"Just get me outta here now, please," said Calleigh, her voice was shivering.

"Jump on," he said, and she did and they drove away leaving Horatio and the others behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It was a week later, Calleigh was dosing of by the pool in her house in LA thinking about everything, but not getting anywhere.

"Morning Princess," she heard Jake say as he came walking out of the house.

"Morning, you know Jake I have been thinking," she said.

"Oh really and though you had been relaxing the last week," he said and smiled at her.

"Haha, very funny, you still play with the old band?" she asked.

"Yup, why?" he replied.

"I was thinking maybe you guys could play at the wedding," she said.

"Of course it would be an honor," he said.

"Good," she said.

"You miss him don't you?" said Jake and sat down next to her.

"Mhm," she said a bit distant.

"And Emma has to be his," said Jake.

"How would you know?" asked Calleigh.

"Calleigh, come on, the girl looks like you two, she may have qualities of me and Eric, but she's still his" Jake answered.

"You mad?" asked Calleigh.

"No, not at all, it's been a pleasure knowing her and I hoped that you would let it continue that way," he said.

"Of course, she seems to like you," said Calleigh.

"All the Duquesne girls like old bad boy Jake," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't you have high thoughts about your self," she said with a giggle.

"Oh I do," he said.

"I can tell, but Jake seriously have you ever though about settling down?" she asked.

"Nah I'm a lone wolf and like it that way," he answered when her phone rang, she answered and said: "Duquesne residence, Calleigh speaking."

"So it's there you are hiding out ditching your girls," she heard Natalia say in the other end.

"Yeah, to bad for me you managed to track me down," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Have you any idea how much of a mess you left here with you just took of like that," said Natalia.

"Oh did I," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, Horatio is moping around missing you, and Eric has called for his girl to try to I dunno, Emma and Chris is I dunno where they are," said Natalia when Calleigh interrupted: "You dunno where my little melody is."

"No I have enough time to keep track as it is, so are you ever coming back or do we have to come and get you?" asked Natalia.

"I dunno, kinda like it here," said Calleigh.

"Would you stop running away from your feelings," said Natalia.

"Uhm, I have to go I have to," said Calleigh.

"Oh no, you don't," said Natalia.

"I really do," said Calleigh and hung up hearing Natalia's voice behind here say: "Oh no this time you can't run away."

Calleigh turned and looked at Natalia and Valera and said: "Nat, Val what are you guys doing here."

"Getting a runaway mother," said Natalia with a giggle.

"It was about time you girls got here to knock some sense into her, she's been moping around here all week, it's depressing," said Jake with a smile.

"Yeah I can imagine, and you are going back whether you like it or not," said Natalia.

"Uhm can't I just…," said Calleigh.

"Oh no you can't your daughter is getting married and you are going to be there," said Valera.

"Natalia, Valera may I have a moment," said Jake suddenly.

"Sure," said Natalia and followed him a couple of steps away and asked: "What?"

"What if we could get her married while we are at it," said Jake.

"Are you crazy she would never go for that," said Valera.

"Not even if he asks," said Jake.

"She ran now didn't she, not likely he can tie her down," said Natalia.

"Any of you got his number?" asked Jake.

"Should be in her phone book why?" Valera asked back.

"Call may I barrow your phone?" said Jake.

"Sure it's inside," she said.

Jake quickly looked through the book and found the number, hoping it still was the same he dialed, heard Horatio in the other end and said: "Hey H it's Jake I have an idea, but I need you and the others over there to help."

"What might that be?" asked Horatio.

"You wanna marry Calleigh right," said Jake.

"Jake you can't just…," said Natalia.

"Shush I'm talking," said Jake.

"Yes, but you ran with her remember" said Horatio.

"She's set on you and I didn't touch her, so do you?" said Jake again.

"I would yes," said Horatio honest.

"And you would be ready to do it at the same day Emma Melody's wedding is," said Jake.

"I guess I could yes," said Horatio.

"You got Emma there?" Jake asked.

"Hang on" said Horatio and yelled for her, shortly after Jake heard Emma say: "Emma here."

"Hey it's Jake," said Jake.

"Jake where ya at, I wanna drive your bike," said Emma.

"I know, I'll be back soon, but I wanted to ask you for a favor," he said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"That your mother get married same day as you," he said.

"Does she know that?" asked Emma.

"Of course not, so what do you say?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Not a problem, but no way she'll go for that," said Emma with a giggle.

"Let us take care of that, just get everyone ready for a wedding over there," he said.

"I'll do my best and Jake she will kill us," said Emma.

"I know she will, but it will be worth it, talk to you later," he said.

"Of course," she said and hung up.

"Jake are you crazy, Calleigh will never go for that," said Natalia.

"I beg to differ, baby," he said and smiled at her.

"How are you ever going to do that without telling her?" said Natalia.

"You two are going to help me," he said.

"We better get to it then" said Natalia as they walked back out to Calleigh.

"Christopher where are you?" Emma Melody yelled from the door to her house.

"Out here," he yelled back from the backside.

"Oh there you are you gotto hear this, mum and Horatio is getting married and she dunno yet," said Emma excited.

"Are you kidding, how did you manage to pull of that one?" he asked shocked.

"Didn't totally Jake's idea, but we need to find her a dress, where's Eric and Julia?" she asked.

"Inside I think I saw them in the kitchen," he said.

"Cool," she said and dragged him along.

"Eric, Julia you guys gotto help," said Emma hopefully.

"With what?" asked Eric as he leaned his head against Julia's shoulder.

"Find mum a wedding dress," said Emma.

"She's getting married to Jake," said Julia surprised.

"Nah H only she dunno, but we need to find her a dress, so any idea where to start?" asked Emma.

"That sounds like a pretty dead end idea," said Julia.

"No, no, she wanna marry him, she just got trouble saying yes and such," sad Emma.

"And you are sure this is the way?" said Eric.

"Totally," said Emma.

"So what kind of dress are we talking, designer, regular?" Julia asked.

"Designer, I can always call around and make someone have a viewing of them for us," said Emma.

"You know them all?" asked Julia surprised.

"Yeah, model for them, so do mum so shouldn't be a problem," said Emma.

"Unbelievable could you get discount for a gown for me to," said Julia.

"Of course, family discount, so should we have them meet us in like three days somewhere," said Emma.

"Yeah as long as Calleigh don't see" said Eric.

"Nah, she won't be here for at least a week yet, Jake is making sure of that," said Emma.

"Ok, three days it is then, this should be fun," said Julia.

"But honey if you are trying dresses to I can't see bad luck," said Eric.

"Nah, just trying for Calleigh and you are not marrying her now are you," said Julia.

"No just you," said Eric and gave her a kiss.

"Well then I'll go make the call, will you guys please start making dinner I'm starving," said Emma.

"Yeah, but Emma do you have some tools because our sink is all wrecked," said Eric.

"Uh huh, in the hall of our house, just put them back after because I need to fix a couple of windows upstairs got some loose hinges," said Emma.

"I can fix them if you like," Eric offered.

"Would you do that?" she said.

"Of course, just tell me the rooms," said Eric.

"Mum's, had a kinda accident there the other day, mine, and Jen and Megan's too," said Emma with a giggle.

"What the heck did you all do to those windows?" asked Eric.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"I see, well I'll do that first then, unless you need help with the dinner Julia," said Eric.

"No, I can ask Megan and Jen," said Julia with a giggle and went to find them while Eric went to fix the widows.

As Eric entered Calleigh's bedroom, he looked around, it was a mess and he was pretty sure Calleigh had nothing to do with it as she was a neat nick.

He shook his head and quickly fixed the window before he went downstairs to the rest.

A moment later Horatio walked into Calleigh's bedroom and quickly cleaned it before he sat down on her bed with a sigh. He missed her.

By impulse he picked up the phone and called her, he got her in the other end and said: "Hey."

"Hey handsome, what you doing?" she asked glad to hear his voice.

"Sitting on your bed and missing you," he said honest.

"Why aren't you in your bedroom?" she asked feeling a bit annoyed by the fact that he was in there without asking.

"Well Eric was in to fix the window and I cleaned it," he said.

"What the hell, why was my window broken and why would you need to clean it, I though I left it neatly," she said.

"Well you surly did, but Emma messed it up plenty," he said.

"That damn girl, Horatio would you do me a favor?" she asked.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Stay in my room until I get back and make sure there is no mess there other than yours that is, that I would be ok with," she answered.

"I guess I can do that," he said with a sigh.

"I miss you," she said.

"Then you shouldn't have run," he said.

"Got hurt and scared, I'm really sorry though," she said.

"I know you must be, so when are you coming back to me?" he replied.

"In not to long, I would come tonight, but Jake says there is a big surprise waiting for me and that I have to stay here a little longer, do you know what it is?" she asked curiously.

"No idea, I surly wish you were here in bed with me though," he replied.

"Oh really, bet you would have taken really good care of me if I was," she said with a giggle.

"That I would yes," he replied with a smile.

"You're smiling aren't you?" she said.

"I am yes, so what are you doing over there?" he asked.

"In bed missing your soft touches," she said.

"Oh so you are randy," he said.

"A little, but mostly I miss closeness and for you to hold me," she said with a sigh.

"I wish I was there, do you want me to come to you?" he asked.

"No, cause I wanto be alone with you and we can't do that here nor there," she said.

"Then we have to meet somewhere else, any suggestions?" he asked.

"What about in between," she said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I grew up in Louisiana wanna meet me there?" she asked.

"That would do when and where?" he asked back.

"Tomorrow at ten am," she said.

"Won't the others have you more or less under surveillance," he said.

"I'll sneak out like I did when I meet you in the old days, but I gotto go see you tomorrow handsome," she said and hung up.

It was around 11am the next day and Natalia went to wake up Calleigh as she wasn't up yet and they had been up to early morning so she figured she was still a sleep.

She knocked on the door and entered, but gasped when she saw that the bedroom was empty and the bed neatly made as it has not been slept in at all.

"Jake," she yelled.

"What?" he asked and came upstairs to see what she was yelling about.

"Where's Calleigh, she did go to bed like the rest of us right," said Natalia.

"She did, but you know here, if she's eager to get anywhere she does so and she can sleep on the way if she travels far, she did so on the way to our concerts when we were young," he said.

"But where would she go?" Natalia wondered.

"I think I know," he said, picked up the phone and called Emma Melody.

"Jake, why are you calling so early?" she said tiredly as she had been up to early morning too.

"Is Horatio there by any chance?" he asked.

"Hang on," she said, got out of bed and over to the boy's house to check before she said: "He's not in his room."

"And he's not in your mothers room I suppose," said Jake.

Emma went back and gasped when she found that she couldn't open the door and said: "Jake I can't get in. The door is locked, what is going on."

"Well I bet your mum had run of to meet him somewhere since she isn't here and she has been longing for him and I bet he made sure to lock the door somehow so noone can get in," said Jake with a chuckle.

"Mum run of just like that, but that's not like her at all," said Emma shocked.

"She's in love and she wanted to be with him so of course she ran of just like that," said Jake.

"But to where?" Emma asked.

"Who knows, but they are at a sure they won't be interrupted I'm sure," said Jake.

"She can't just do that run away without telling where to and how long," said Emma.

"She's a grown up woman of course she can do what she want, but I have to…," was all he managed to say as Natalia took the phone out of his hand turned it of, pressed her lips hardly against his and pushed him against the wall.

At the same time Calleigh were sleeping next to the Grand Lake in Louisiana while Horatio was watching over her, her chest moved gently up and down and she let out little snores now and again, but he didn't mind it all too much.

She turned so her back was facing him and stretched her legs as she kept on sleeping.

Horatio let out a sigh and smiled at her as he watched her before his eyes went over to the lake as the water was slowly moving because of the small waves.

At that moment Horatio's thoughts was interrupted by someone saying: "Calleigh is that you?"

As a reflex Calleigh opened her eyes and said: "Daddy."

"So it is you, what are you doing here?" Kenwall asked.

"Running away," she said with a sigh and sat up.

"Isn't it a bit backwards to run back home when you run away, you look great by the way," he said.

"Thanks and was the only place I/ we felt like going," she said.

"So how is Emma?" he asked.

"Getting married soon and fine," she said, even if she hardly had any contact with her father after she left she had sent pictured and such of Emma now and again.

"I'm not invited to her wedding," he said surprised.

"Why should you, you have nothing to do with either of us," she said.

"I am still her grandfather," he said a bit hurt.

"Well you made the choice when you threw us out," she replied and looked away.

"I said I was sorry for that and you know I am. What more do you want?" Kenwall asked.

"I dunno, just go," she said.

"As you wish, but you know where to find me if you need anything," he said with a sigh and left.

"Your father right," said Horatio.

"Yes," she replied and looked down thinking back on that day she had told him she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

19 Years earlier.

Calleigh sat in her bedroom, she was looking at the pregnancy test it was positive and she didn't know what to do.

"Why now," she though frustrated knowing why as she had been with three guys and an accident was bound to happen sooner or later.

She sighed knowing one thing, no two actually, one that she could never tell them because then she also had to share the info about the rest and two her dad would kill her.

"What do I do, what do I do," she thought panicking as there was a knock on the door and her father entered.

She quickly hid the test under her cover and looked at him, he smiled and asked: "So how is my lamb-chop today?"

"Confused, frustrated, tired, scared," she though, but said: "Just fine, what about you daddy?"

"Just fine, case is going good, but I haven't gotten a chance to talk with you lately, so what is new, still hanging around with those silly boys?" he asked.

"Uhm yeah, they are really nice, but…," she stopped.

"But they are not treating ya bad do they?" he asked concerned.

"No, no just hard dating three at the time," she said honest.

"You're dating three at the time, are you insane," he said shocked.

"Well, had trouble choosing," she said and looked down.

"How many times have I told you that a girl has a reputation to protect?" he said angrily.

"Well that just blew out the window," she said with a sigh.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Oh boy," she though and said: "I kinda got pregnant and dunno who the father is."

"You're what, Calleigh you are only eighteen what the hell were you thinking," he practically screamed at her.

"I wasn't," she said.

"That's clear, you are breaking it of with them and getting ride of it," he said.

"I'm not," she said angrily.

"Then you are moving out on my house," he said.

"But daddy," her voice was shivering.

"My decision is final, I don't want a tramp living under my roof," he said and left slamming the door, but not before punishing her in the worst ways.

That day she had broke it of with all three and the same night packed her things and left, what she never knew how much her father ever since then had regret his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Present.

"So that's your dad, nice guy," said Horatio and looked at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it so leave it be," she said a bit annoyed, crossed her arms and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry for what he did," said Horatio and tried to hold her, but she backed away.

"Babygirl why are you being so difficult, he's just trying to support ya?" she heard her brother Nick ask.

"What are you doing here?" she said shocked.

"Duh live here," said Adam and punched her playfully in the side.

"Yeah what are you doing here, haven't seen you here in like ages, not nice ditching your bros," said Nick.

"And what are you doing with this old log?" asked Adam looking at Horatio.

"Hey he's my dude," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You're really shacking up with him," said Nick a bit surprised.

"Oh this must be the cop dude," said Adam.

"Cal, you still got his badge?" asked Nick.

"Guys, give her a break would you," said Dave who suddenly appeared outta nowhere.

"Oh but we wanna know," said Nick.

"Dave," said Calleigh happily and threw her self around his neck and hugged him hardly.

"Hey Babygirl, so you finally found a man huh," said Dave.

"Uh huh," she said and looked over at Horatio who just smiled amused at her.

"So you are Emma's dad," said Dave

"Dunno," said Horatio honestly.

"You are you look just like her, well at least the hair," said Dave.

Calleigh then whispered something to Dave, which made him whisper something back then he whispered something to both Calleigh, Adam and Nick which made them all burst into laughter and then Calleigh said something which made them nod and Nick and Adam said something that made them her giggle before they said: "Now really we should go and leave you alone, nice to meet you."

"Yeah totally nice to meet you," said Adam.

"Yeah see you Cal," said Dave and left.

"What did they say?" asked Horatio.

"Later tired," said Calleigh lay down again and drifted of while he just looked confused at her.

When Calleigh woke up Horatio was gone, she looked around, but couldn't find him, so she looked at her cell to see if he had sent her some text while she was sleeping and quickly found he had gone into town.

She yawned and stretched before she jogged back into town and startled when she suddenly heard Emma Melody say: "Hey mum, it's not really nice of you to just take of like that."

"Yeah really Calleigh, not cool," she heard Natalia say.

"How did you guys even find me?" Calleigh asked both shocked and surprised.

"Just using logic," said Emma Melody with a giggle.

"Yeah really not that hard princess," said Jake and smiled at her.

"Mum, I was wondering if you're from here is grandpa here somewhere?" asked Emma Melody curiously as she never had met him.

"He does yes why?" Calleigh asked back.

"I always wanted to meet him, oh mum please take me to see him," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"I dunno," said Calleigh.

"Oh come on Babygirl she deserves to meet her grandpa," said Dave.

"Yeah really, not letting her do that is not cool," said Nick.

"Totally not cool," said Adam.

"You three shush with you and my little melody did you bring everyone here?" asked Calleigh a bit annoyed.

"Yeah totally did," she answered with a giggle.

"What did you do that for?" asked Calleigh.

"Cause I never been here and I'm bout to be wed and I need ya so if you run away well I had to run after," said Emma Melody.

"Well you gotto admit she has a good point," said Dave.

"Umf, what do I have to do to get some privacy," said Calleigh annoyed.

"Not getting preggo in the first place would have been a good plan," said Adam and let out a chuckle, but quickly stopped when he got a warning look from Dave.

"Mum please," Emma Melody said.

"Just look in the nearest bar and you'll find him," said Calleigh annoyed and walked away.

"Uncle Dave, why did she got so mad, I mean she never talk about him," said Emma Melody confused.

"Oh boy," said Nick with a sigh.

"Who's gonna tell the story?" said Adam.

"Let us go over to the mad horse and I will," said Dave and lead the way to a bar close by.

"He really was like that, poor mum and poor you," said Emma Melody, tears were coming from her eyes.

"He was, think your mum took it the hardest," said Adam.

"Yeah but the funny thing is that she loves dad and dad her," said Nick.

"She misses him lots," said Emma Melody.

"How do you know?" asked Natalia surprised.

"Cause well she looks at a picture of them and cries when she thinks I can't see," said Emma.

"Poor Babygirl," said Dave.

"Uncle Dave will you please take me to see him," said Emma hopefully.

"No need, see the man at the counter, that's your grandpa," said Dave and nodded his head.

Emma Melody sighed and walked over to the bar while the others followed with great interest.

Emma sat down next to him and said: "Grandpa."

Kenwall almost dropped the glass he was holding by the sound of those words, turned and looked at her, she was so much alike Calleigh that it was scary, he smiled wagly and said: "Emma Melody."

"Yes, you're still…?" she asked and nodded against his glass.

"Not as much as I used to, just a little, do you want anything?" he asked.

"A beer please," she said and sat down next to him.

"You heard the lady," he said to the barman.

"So you're getting married," he said and smiled at her.

"Uh huh, his name is Christopher and he's a really great guy," she said and smiled.

"So what does he do and such?" asked Kenwall.

"He's three years older and he's a firefighter," she said and smiled.

"How did you even meet?" asked Kenwall.

"Uhm I was having a party at home and it got outta hand and he came to "save" me if ya like," she said with a giggle.

"And your mother approve of parties like that?" Kenwall asked a bit shocked.

"She don't really mind, well dunno if she does cause she's seldom home," Emma Melody answered and looked down.

"I see, but I hope you don't marry this guy so you don't have to be alone," said Kenwall and looked into her blue eyes.

"Nah, its cause I love him and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him and so on, oh you heard mum is totally in love?" said Emma Melody.

"With that red haired guy right?" said Kenwall.

"Yeah Horatio, he's her cop and aunt Nat is hooking up with Jake, but grandpa you wanna know something," said Emma Melody.

"Sure I do," he said and smiled at her.

"We're planning to get mum and him wed same day as me," she said.

"That sounds like a great plan and I take it she doesn't know this," said Kenwall a bit amused.

"No, but I'm sure she won't back out since she really love him and I've never seen her so happy and I also think he's my dad," she.

"So do I," he said.

"And he's so nice and a bit handsome too, but grandpa can you show me the town?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and got up and followed her out while Adam said: "Wow, I didn't think it would go that well."

"Why not, she's Calleigh, he must felt like he got his daughter back or something," said Nick.

"Calleigh would flip if she saw it, wonder where she ran of to," said Dave thoughtfully.

"Who knows it's Calleigh she could be anywhere," said Adam.

"True, true, to Calleigh," said Dave and raised his glass.

"To Calleigh," they all said and joined in at the toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Calleigh was in her old bedroom, she hadn't been there since the night she left. She looked at the wallpaper. It was horses running all over, she was meant to change it, but never got that far. Over were posters with handsome actors and different guns.

She walked over to her makeup table around the mirror hang pictures of her and her friends and also one of each of the guys she had been dating, she looked at the one of Horatio and though "Still handsome".

Calleigh opened an jewelry box and looked at a bracelet with different charms and other pieces of jewelry she hadn't seen in ages before her eyes went to her gun safe it was white with pink hearts and her bed was a nicely made with her stuffed animals, her father had actually kept her room the way she left it, he hadn't changed a thing.

Calleigh sat down on the bed and hugged a bear closely when she heard her father say: "So you have finally come home."

"I missed this room," she said with a sigh.

"I missed having you around," he said honest.

"I, I, I, I, I," she managed to say before she fell apart.

"My poor lamb-chop," he said and held her closely.

"I love you daddy," she said between her heavy cries without really knowing why.

"I love you too lamb-chop, so I meet your daughter, she's a very nice girl," he said.

"She is my finest work," said Calleigh.

"That she must be and now you are seeing her father," Kenwall said.

"That I think I must be yes, so do you still wanna come to the wedding, because if you wanna and you can behave I would really like to have you there," she said honestly.

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said and gave her a peck on the check before he left her again.

That night Calleigh and Horatio made love in her old bedroom over and over again. Afterwards she let her self rest on top of him breathing heavily while she held on to him hardly and when she gathered her self a little she said: "It was always you, in my heart it was always you."

"I love you too" he answered her and stroked her back gently, as his fingers caressed her silkysoft skin she let out sighs of great satisfaction.

"Do you want your badge back?" she asked.

"No it's yours you know that," he replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"I was thinking about something," he said.

"Yes," she replied a bit curious.

"What if we went through with the original plan and got married," he said.

"But where would we live," she said.

"Anywhere you wish, your place or mine or we could get some place together," he said.

"You would do that, just like that move in with me," she said.

"Yes I wanted you for so long so I would move anywhere to be with you" he said honest.

"I would really like for you to move in with me and us to get married as soon as…," was all she managed to say before she drifted of in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Emma Melody's Wedding Day.  
"Oh my God, mum you look perfect in that dress, I can't believe you finally getting married," said Emma Melody looking at Calleigh in her wedding gown.  
"I know, I can hardly wait, I love him so much," said Calleigh excitedly.  
"I know you do and I'm so glad I waited to get married for a while longer," said Emma Melody happily.  
"Didn't mean to steal your wedding day," said Calleigh feeling a bit bad.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind at all, now where the heck is Julia she has your bouquet, said Emma Melody a bit worried.  
"Here, wow you look just perfect," said Julia and handed the bouquet over.  
"Thanks, so are we ready," said Calleigh.  
"Yeah, I'll have them start," said Emma Melody.  
"Oh my he looks even more handsome in that tux," said Calleigh with a sigh looking at Horatio standing by the end of the isle waiting for her.  
"Mum you are total hopeless and how did you ever managed to attach his badge to your wedding gown," said Emma Melody with a giggle as the badge hang on the hip of Calleigh's white dress.  
"That's my secret, so let's get going," she said as she couldn't wait any longer.

After the ceremony they were all down at the houses they had rented, Calleigh sat on the stairs to the girl's house leaning to Horatio as the evening breeze was making her wail go slowly back and forth.  
Emma Melody sat the exact same way down in the sand leaning to Christopher, her eyes slightly close, from the near distance they could hear Natalia and Jake joking about something further down on the beach and Julia and Eric whispering about something inside the house.  
Calleigh felt so extremely happy and it showed as Kenwall walked over and said: "I don't I ever seen you this happy lamb-chop."  
"I don't ever think I've been this happy well if you don't count when my little Melody was born," she answered with a smile.  
"That I can imagine, I'm sorry for…," he started when she interrupted: "That's all in the past and let it stay there so we can move forward."  
"I agree, so what is the plan when you get home?" he asked.  
"He's moving in and then we'll see," said Calleigh.  
"And I'm moving out and in with Chris so they can have the house to them selves," said Emma with a giggle.  
"Sounds nice, so are you coming over to visit again?" asked Kenwall.  
"Uh huh, and you have to come to see us," said Calleigh with a yawn.  
"Tired sweetheart," said Horatio.  
"Long day, mind if we go to bed," said Calleigh.  
"No, not at all, see you guys later," said Horatio and they walked upstairs.  
A moment later Emma Melody and they others could hear sweet whispers and happy giggles from her mothers bedroom and she knew her mother never would feel sad or alone again and neither would she as they both had gotten the men of their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
